Conventionally, in order to gain physical access to a facility, a person would need to be in procession of a physical identity proof, such as a smart card, RFID token, etc. A smart card generally refers to a pocket-sized card with embedded integrated circuits that can provide identification, authentication, data storage and application processing. Currently, in most organizations, the network identity access control is managed by network access servers, whereas the physical identity is managed by separate smart card management systems.
Nevertheless, with the increased use of personal mobile devices, there is increased need for using personal mobile devices as a form of validated physical identity, which can enable the user to perform actions requiring physical access, such as getting access through secure doors, getting services from a vending machine, etc.